The Model Mission
by basically.unwritten
Summary: Team 7 has definitely had their share of missions... but modeling on a runway for 2Sexxy? Oneshot. and the first thing I've ever written
1. Welcome To 2Sexxy

Team 7- The Model Mission

_Team 7 is at it again with yet another mission! This time, it is to appear in a fashion show in the new fashionable ninja attire, created by 2Sexxy, the new modeling agency! The modeling agent, Mr. Sexxy (go figure) is directing the show. _

Mr. Sexxy: Okay! Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, you all have wonderful faces. Now _model it! _SHOW ME SOME MODELING ACTION! I want you to _work _it on the runway. Naruto, I want you to come out onto the runway with that knife in between your teeth! Sakura, don't be afraid to let your pink hair take over! Sasuke—

Sasuke: -narrows eyes-

Mr. Sexxy: …You can… um…

Naruto: I was meant to be a model!

Sasuke: I thought you wanted to be Hokage.

Naruto: … Well, same thing!

Sakura: Ahh, I've always wanted to be in a fashion show… -sparkly eyes-

Naruto: Hey Kakashi, how come you don't have to be in this?

Kakashi: Only 3 people needed -smiles as he continues reading 'Come Come Paradise'-

Mr. Sexxy: Okay, everyone! Now, since this is the first day, I want to show you all the outfits you will be wearing! They are FAB, and you all will look FANTABULOUS in them!

Sakura: -turns to Sasuke- Does he seem a bit—feminine to you?

Sasuke: -narrows eyes- That idiot better not come near me…

Naruto: Yeah! I'm on fire! I'm going to be a better model than you Sasuke! I'm going to be _way_ better than you!

Sasuke: -o reply-

Naruto: -turns to director- So Mr. Sexxy, what are we gonna be wearing?

Sakura: -ods- I'm dying to know, too!

Mr. Sexxy: Wow, everyone seems so eager! Well, except the dark-haired one over there. What was your name again? Seskey?

Sasuke: -gives Mr. Sexxy the famous Uchiha death glare-

Mr. Sexxy: Oh. Oh, right. -takes deep breath- Well, actually, I think that's enough for today—everybody come back tomorrow! The fashion show will be in three days!"

Sakura: Ooh! Three days--- that's a long time for a mission! But I can't wait! We're going to be modeling all the high-fashion ninja clothes! Ino will be _so jealous!_

Naruto: I'll make EVERYBODY jealous of my modeling skillz! ESPECIALLY YOU, SASUKE! I'll show everyone that I'm better than you!

Sakura: Oh, by the way, Kakashi, what level was this mission ranked anyways?

Kakashi: I think it was a Level B.

Sakura and Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: -looks up-

Kakashi: Well, I'm not sure _why,_ but maybe there are will be MOLESTERS in the crowd or something…

Sakura: -turns white- Molesters?

Sasuke: Keh.

Naruto: Mahlessters? -confused look on face-

Sakura: I DON'T WANT TO BE MOLESTED!

Kakashi: Okay, Sakura, no need to freak out. I've probably just been reading too much 'Come Come Paradise' lately. No need to freak out.

Naruto: What exactly _is_ in the book of yours, Kakashi?

Kakashi: If I told you… I would have to kill you.

Naruto: -eyes widen-

Kakashi: It's just an expression, Naruto. Calm down. Jeez, you guys are jittery today. Sakura, stop worrying about the molesters, and Naruto, stop thinking dirty thoughts about my innocent little book. You guys should be more like Sasuke. At least he's quiet.  
Sasuke: …

Kakashi: See? There ya go. Now, see you guys later. We'll meet here at 6:00 AM.

Sakura: Alright… well bye! And Sasuke, you'll protect me if there are any molesters, right?

Naruto: And Sasuke, you'll protect me if Kakashi has been transformed into a molester because of his book, right?

Sasuke: -death glare-


	2. Day ONE

The Model Mission--- CHAPTER 2

DAY ONE

Mr. Sexxy: Welcome back everyone! Yesterday night, I had a sudden inspiration that instead of the clothes that I had already prepared, we are going to design an entirely new line of clothes just for cute and young and FAB ninjas just like you!

Sakura: CUTE!

Sasuke: _Young…!_

Naruto: Fab? I KNEW IT! I'm awesome!

Mr. Sexxy: Now, all we need to do is figure out your true natural _color._

Sakura: I'm pretty sure I'm a pink… and that Sasuke is blue…and that Naruto is… is…

Mr. Sexxy: Oh no, I have a whole new color palette for you all. Sakura, you will no longer be pink, but you look like a light _green!_

Sakura: -eyes glisten- Green? What a lovely color!

Mr. Sexxy: For a lovely lady! It'll match the color of your eyes! It'll bring out the light of your irises! And Mr. Naruto, I see you as an---

Naruto: I know, I know. I was thinking it myself--- black.

Mr. Sexxy: -frowns- Um, no, not exactly. I was thinking more along the lines of… dark green.

Naruto: Oh… well that's good too! But Sakura and I can't be both the same color!

Mr. Sexxy: Oh, but it will all pay off in the end, I assure you! And now, Mr. Uchiha…

Sasuke: -looks up-

Mr. Sexxy: Look at that handsome face of yours—it just screams signature model. And you Sasuke, will be the star of the show! Your color will be none other than _PINK!_

Sakura: -chokes-

Naruto: -bursts out laughing-

Sasuke: -narrows eyes and prepares to attack- You're going to regret saying that…

Kakashi: -looks up from behind 'Come Come Paradise'- No, no, Sasuke. You'll be out of Team 7 if you kill anyone.

Sasuke: -calls off attack-

Mr. Sexxy: You see, Sasuke, you are probably always wearing dark colors. I bet your entire school would be in shock if you were to wear a light color, such as yellow. But this is like a switch--- you always wear dark colors, so let HOT PINK bring out the life of UCHIHA SASUKE!

Sasuke: -suffocating-

Mr. Sexxy: And of course, Sakura and Naruto's green will compliment your pink and it will be NINJA HEAVEN!

Sakura: But wait a minute, Mr. Sexxy. Ninjas are supposed to be well hidden. Pink and lime green are easy to see! How the heck are ninjas supposed to wear it? It's going to be so easy to see that they won't be able to hide!"

Mr. Sexxy: Oh, hoho Sakura, you should know by now that this isn't really for real live ninjas! These are just show ninjas—you know, like those on TV. Like Wendy Wu in the Homecoming Queen video. Oh, I did love that video.

Sakura: -eyes flare- _WHAT DID YOU SAY? _

Mr. Sexxy: -notices her anger- Oh, nothing…

Naruto: Okay, well how come Sasuke gets to be the center of attention all the time!

Mr. Sexxy: Naruto, look at him. Didn't I say before? He just _screams_ significant utterly beautiful FAB model.

Sakura: Will you stop using that word!

Mr. Sexxy: But it's such a fantabulous word!

Sakura: And stop using that word too!

Mr. Sexxy: -sighs- Well, now that you all know your colors, come back tomorrow and we will start our dress-ups! Come tomorrow bright and early- we have a lot of work to do!

Sasuke: I'm not coming.

Mr. Sexxy: Oh, but Mr. Uchiha, you are mistaken. I will tell Kakashi that you have not fulfilled the mission if any one of you fails to show up. -smiles- This fashion show has to and _will_ go on without any interruptions.

Sakura: But what if there are _molesters_ at the fashion show?


	3. Day TWO

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, out of the two stories that I've written so far (which is not a lot) this one is definitely the favorite. Hope you enjoy!

The Model Mission

DAY TWO

Mr. Sexxy: Ahh! Mr. Uchiha you decided to show up! How FABULOUS!

Sakura: -whispers to Sasuke- _Looks like he found himself a new word…_

Sasuke: Let's just get this over with.

Naruto: Well, Mr. Sexxy, what are we gonna wear? I'm dying to see!

Sasuke: -frowns-

Mr. Sexxy: Oh, the outfits are delightfully fabulous. -snaps fingers twice- Oh, Miss Raggava!

_A tall lady suddenly appeared in front of them on the runway. She was at least six feet tall, with tan skin, tall legs, and… a mustache? _

Sakura: Hello Miss Raggava… you look… so… manly?

Naruto: -whispers to Sakura- Maybe this is the molester that Kakashi was talking about.

Sakura: -turns white- _What!_

Mr. Sexxy: Miss Raggava assisted me with the the designing of the outfits. Miss Raggava, if you would be kind enough to bring out the outfits!

Miss Raggava: -takes out bag- -hands to Mr. Sexxy-

Sakura: Does she talk?

Mr. Sexxy: Well, she's very shy.

Sasuke: Keh.

Mr. Sexxy: -looks in bag- Oh very well! Okay, Sakura, you will go first.. -takes out the first outfit-

_Sakura's outfit is a white tanktop with a green cherry blossom glittered into the shirt. Accompanied with the white tanktop are a pair of lime green pants that have sketches of dark green in them. They resemble cargo pants, and have multiple pockets. _

Sakura: -eyes glittering- It's _gorgeous!_

Mr. Sexxy: Ah, yes, one of my divine favorites. -smiles- Okay, after Sakura comes Naruto. Naruto, you have a very unique style so I was thinking creatively about this.

_Naruto's outfit is a plain white shirt covered with a dark green leather jacket with "2Sexxy" etched in black letters on the back. The pants are also dark green, and look like those camouflage pants, only these pants are made of leather too. There are a _lot_ of pockets, along with a shiny black belt. _

Naruto: Whoa… In this I'll look like a real authentic ninja… This outfit is way better than my orange outfit right now! Hey, Mr. Sexxy, how much is this awesome outfit anyways?  
Mr. Sexxy: I'd say ranging around 5000 dollars in American money.

Naruto: -chokes-

Sakura: That's a bit pricey for an outfit like that, don't you think?

Mr. Sexxy: Not at all! We spend the utmost time creating these outfits--- you're lucky we're even putting the price that low! Ah, now, the grand finale. Sasuke, you're outfit.

Sasuke: -in his thoughts- _Oh good lord… _

_Sasuke's outfit is a tight white undershirt and a stretchy jacket with fur lined at the top. It has pants that are hot pink and white striped and has a rhinestone-covered belt. Also with Sasuke's outfit are two custom made hot pink leather high-heeled boots with hanging hearts that go 'tink-tink.' A special bonus is a hot pink headband. _

Naruto: -suffocating from laughter-

Sakura: -face turning red from trying not to laugh-

Sasuke: -unconscious-

Mr. Sexxy: I know, I know, you're all so speechless. Out of all the outfits I have ever made, Mr. Uchiha's was by far my favorite. And that hot pink headband will really show off his hair. I'm too proud. This outfit will made _history!_

Sasuke: _No, your death will. _

Naruto: So the fashion show is tomorrow… are we going to practice modeling these outfits?

Sakura: I really want to try my outfit on!

Naruto: Yeah, me too. Mr. Sexxy, are we gonna practice or something? Anything?

Mr. Sexxy: Of course. Just as soon as Mr. Uchiha over there regains consciousness. Oh, I just knew he would knocked out in happiness when he saw his outfit!


	4. Day THREE

A/N: Ahh, well I've been wanting to get the DAY THREE one in for a while… S but my dad kept taking the computer every night, so sorry for the wait, folks!

DAY THREE

Bring on the Catwalk

Mr. Sexxy: OOOH! I'm so excited that I just might _pee in my pants!_

Sakura: -fake laughs- That's a good one…

Mr. Sexxy: Oh no. Oh no, I wasn't joking.

Naruto: Oh, I feel so cool in this outfit! -turns to Sasuke- Sasuke…I have a question for you. Um…

Sasuke: -trying to look mildly interested- -having no luck-

Naruto: Do these pants make my butt look big?

Sasuke: -immediately starts doing hand signs- -takes deep breath-

Sakura: Whoa, whoa, there, Sasuke! No frying on missions, remember? -steals a look at Kakashi-

Kakashi: -currently reading Come Come Paradise Volume FIVE-

Sakura: Oh, well Mr. Sexxy, you were right about these outfits. They're…fab!

Mr. Sexxy: They are, they are…but Mr. Uchiha, you have yet to put on your outfit. I mean, you're the star of the show!

Sasuke: -half-grumbling- No

Mr. Sexxy: Oh, come now, it's not _that_ bad. Without the jacket, the pants, the boots, and the headband, it's simply your normal every day outfit!

Sasuke: So can I wear the outfit _without_ the ja-

Mr. Sexxy: No, that simply will not do. Now remember what I said before, Mr. Uchiha—any disobedience from you, and your team fails this mission! And I mean _any_ disobedience—I WANT MY FASHION SHOW TO BE PERFECT!

Sasuke: Lucky for you to say—_you don't have to wear the FUR!_

Mr. Sexxy: Tsk tsk, Mr. Uchiha. You really need some anger management. And even yesterday you refused to put on your fabulous outfit—today that simply will not do. I mean, the show itself is in 10 minutes! I'm surprised that I haven't forced you to put it on already! Oh Ms. Raggava!

_9 minutes and 30 seconds later…_

Mr. Sexxy: -red in the face- PUT IT ON YOU MIDGET!

Sasuke: NO!

Ms. Raggava: -comes up behind Sasuke and lifts him up-

Sasuke: LET GO OF ME YOU MAN-WOMAN!

Mr. Sexxy: Now… you've caused enough trouble, Mr. Uchiha. Don't you think it's time to give up?

Sasuke: NO! No, I'll _never give in!_

_10…_

Sakura: Come on, Sasuke, it's you're only going to have to wear it for a little bit!

_8…_

Naruto: Haha! Sakura, let Sasuke be this way--- and let _me _ take over the show!

_5…_

Mr. Sexxy: You two kids! Go get ready—I'll take care of your friend!

Sakura and Naruto: Yes sir!

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Announcer: And walking down the runway at the moment is lovely Miss Haruno Sakura… wearing her beautiful lime green ensemble, which is made up of an authentic original 2Sexxy tanktop, along with the multiple-pocket green-lined cargo pants, which show off her long, slender, ninja-tastic arms.

Sakura: -blushes-

Announcer: Next on the runway, we have the one-and-only Japanese blonde with the funky hairstyle, Naruto! He is wearing a 2Sexxy leather jacket, accompanied with those hot ninja-rific leather pants that resemble cargo pants. A master design for the master ninja!

Naruto: Yeah! That's me! THAT IS ME! Who's the best ninja?_ NARUTO!_

Announcer: Alright Naruto, you can be quiet now. And get off the runway.

Naruto: BUT I NEED TO SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD!

Announcer: -sighs- Security!

Security: -forces Naruto off stage-

Naruto: I'LL GET YOU ANNOUNCER GUY! YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN SAY----

Announcer: And last but not least, we have our final runway model for today's fashion show. He's hip, he's young, and he's brilliant- Please welcome Mr. Uchiha Sasuke!

_Suddenly, there is a big pause… _

Announcer: And there he is ladies and gentlemen!

Sasuke: -mumbling to himself- _I want to kill myself, I sabotage Mr. Sexxy, I want to kill myself, I want to sabotage Mr. Sexxy… _

Announcer: And this young man's attire includes a fur-lined jacket specially made for him by 2Sexxy, and also he is wearing hot pink pants with the crazy rhinestones on the belt! And those amazing boots that practically SCREAM NINJA! Can you hear them going –tink-tink! I CAN!

Sasuke: _And I can hear them all screaming in pain…oh yes… _

Announcer: But wait! Where is that brilliant pink headband that I've heard of?

Sasuke: -tilts head up a bit-

Announcer: _THERE IT IS!_

Sasuke: -turns around and dashes backstage-

Announcer: And there you have it folks--- this year's NINJA LINE created by 2Sexxy! Be sure to come back next year as we sabotage –er- WELCOME a new team of ninjas and a new line of FABULOUSNESS!

THE END

Ending Note from Mz China: Sabotaging, eh?


End file.
